Fate and Yoshioka
by AlfieFan4Ever
Summary: Fate and Yoshioka are two new students at the DWMA. Fate; a meister, Yoshioka; a weapon. They start their new lives at the DWMA here
1. Chapter 1

A couple new students were in a room, all being enrolled in the DWMA, also known as Death Weapon Meister Academy. A girl stood by a window, staring out of it. There was a tag on her shirt, saying "Weapon". A scar was left on her cheek, which it was unknown how it had got there. Her eyes were green, her skin was tan, but in this case, it was very pale. Her shirt was orange, with a color, and sleeves that only went down to her elbow. She wore light blue jeans, which were rolled up at the end of the pants, which under that were black boots. She looked down at her tag, and bit her lip.

A boy walked into the DWMA, a tag on his shirt reading "Meister". "I thought this place wouldn't be so overwhelming." He sighed. He walked into the room with the girl and the others inside, to only count four other people. He sighed, and leaned on a wall quietly. His hair was black, going down to his neck, with red at the tips. He wore a grey hoody, and a grey pair of jeans, and black shoes, and chains hanging from his jeans. He had a long scar across his face, and his eyes looked like demon eyes.

He looked over at the girl by the window. Another girl ran after him, and hugged him. "HI FATE!" She greeted him. "Oh, hi Tith!" he greeted back.

The girl by the window looks over, to see Fate looking at her, and her face goes pale. She gets up from where she was sitting, and walks a few steps towards them, and then stops.

Tith let go of Fate, and looked over at the girl. "Hi, my name's Tith, what's yours?" She said happily, trying to get the girls attention. The girl stepped a few steps closer. "M-My names…. Yoshioka…." She said, very quietly.

"Yoshioka?! What a stupid name!" A boy next to the three said, laughing at Yoshioka's face. Yoshioka's head looked down at the ground, and she started to cry, as Tith glared at the boy. "Ha! I love watching people cry!" The boy said happily.

Fate slapped the boy across the face. "WITH THAT ATTITUDE, YOU'LL NEVER GET A PARTNER!" He screamed.

Professor Stein, a scientist at the Academy, walked in. "What's with all the noise?" He asked. He looked at Yoshioka, who was still crying. "What happened?" He was quite confused. She heard him, and instantly stopped, lifting her head and looking at the Professor. "N-Nothing happened!" She squealed.

He shrugged. "Okay then. You know, everyone else is outside, you should go make some friends out there."

"I-I think only a couple friends is enough." She smiled, then looked up at Fate. "We ARE friends….. right?" She bit her lip.

"Yeah." Fate smiled back.

"D-Do you want to be… Partners…?" She bit her lip harder, hoping for a good answer.

"Sure." He smiled a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like to go train?" Fate asked, getting up.

"Sure." Yoshioka said, getting up, and the two walked off, leaving Ixon and Tith behind.

They got out to a field, somewhere near the school. "So, how good are you at changing into a weapon?" He asked.

"I…I don't know…" She said, looking down at the ground. "Have you ever even CHANGED into a weapon before?" Fate asked her.

"Once…." She said, a bit nervous.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought." He sighed. "Well, let's see you try."

Yoshioka transformed into a knife, just like that, and fell into Fate's hands, as Fate looked at the knife with wide eyes. "Wow… For only a second try, you're doing really good!" He stared at the knife. "Th-Thanks…" she blushed.

Fate smiled nicely. "You're welcome. Just don't get to stressed when we're fighting once we start getting missions... I'll handle it... The rules about weapons and Meisters are that weapons should be willing to give their lives up for their Meister... I think of it the other way around... If one of us were going to die, I would give my life up for you. I find you more important than me... Heck, I don't find myself important or useful in any way." He laughed.

Yoshioka smiled for once, as she had rarely smiled during the whole day. She giggled. Fate smiled. It had been the first time he had ever heard her laugh.

A boy peered in from the corner. He was a man with black hair that goes to his neck, with three white stripes going only going through half of his hair. His clothing was black, other than a grey skull somewhere near his neck. He had two little skull rings on his finger. His eyes were yellow.

The man moved from his spot, and left, with no explanation.

Tith ran over, screaming.

"FATEIHAVETOBEPARTNERSWITHTHATGUYIXONANDIREALLYDON TWANTTOBUTATTHESAMETIMEIDOBECAUSEHECANTURNINTOAKIN DOFBLADECALLEDAHACKERANDIREAALLLLLLYTHINKTHEIRCOOL ANDIDONTKNOWWHATTODOCANYOUHELPME!"

"Wait, what?" Fate tilted his head, looking at Tith.

"I dunno!" She said, gleefully, and skipped off.

Fate sighed. "I seriously don't know why she's so weird... Her dad is so serious and mean... And her mom is serious, not AS serious though..."

Yoshioka transformed back to her human form, and landed next to Fate. "Really...? My parents abandoned me when I was about 7. Or at least my dad did. You see this scar right?" She put her hand on her scar. "My dad was very abusive to me. He scratched me very badly, leaving these three scars. Then he abandoned me and my mom. Shortly after that, my mother died." She said, looking at Fate.

"If Tith's dad was abusive, she would be dead... He throws vending machines when he's angry..." Fate said, staring into the distance.

"Mhm…" Yoshioka looked down, her hand still on her scar.

"But… You still seemed to have a bad past… I feel sorry for you…"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's alright." She muttered. "Wait…" She picked her head up, and looked at Fate. "What was your childhood like…?"

Fate sighed. "It was full of insanity, murder, killing, anger, hate, death, and hell..."

"Oh…" Yoshioka stopped talking for a moment, as everything went silent. "Should we get back to training?" She looked back up at Fate.

"Yeah…" Fate replied.

A girl with a white hat, a white dress, brown hair, blue eyes look at them from the corner. She didn't have a partner with her, and she wasn't with any new students, but she didn't look like a weapon either, she looked…human.

"I can act as your enemy if you would like." She sneaked out of the corner, her eyes glistening.

Fate looked at her, shocked. "Who are you?!" He asked her.

She smiled a little, without saying anything.

Yoshioka bit her lip in terror from the woman who has just wondered in.

Her name was Rena.

Yoshioka was too in shock and she was too scared to transform.

"I know that you can't transform when you're scared, but don't worry, it would be only practice! No harm! I would never hurt you!" Rena assured her.

"A-Alright…" Yoshioka stammered, then closed her eyes, transforming into a knife, and landing in Fate's hands.

"I have no weapon at the moment, but I can dodge so you can practice attack moves" She said with a calming voice.

"F-Fate… I have no idea what to do…" Yoshioka said in fear.

"Don't worry, all we need to do is attack her... That's all..." Fate assured her.

"A-Alright…" She stammered again.

"Good!" Fate took his eyes off of the knife, and looked up, but Rena was gone. "What the-" Rena appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back, making him fall. "Remember to NEVER EVER let your enemy out of your sight when fighting!" Rena told him. As then, Yoshioka had flung out of Fate's hands, and transformed back into herself, doing a backflip to the ground. "Fate! Are you alright?!" She said, completely worried. Fate's face was covered in blood from scraping it against the ground, but he replied, "No, I'm alright. My face stings a bit though…"

"You're strong. That's good. But your weapon needs to be stronger... Though she's pretty good at keeping calm..." Rena told them.

Yoshioka looked at Fate, worried, as blood dripped of Fate's face, and Fate didn't notice it. "What?" He looked at Yoshioka confusingly. "You know you're bleeding, right?" She tilted her head. Fate put a hand onto his face, and then took it off, to find blood on his hand. "So I am…" He said, staring at his hand. Fate growls, and gets up, about to hurt Rena, but to find that she is gone. "Stupid girl!" Fate screams. "I SWEAR I'LL FIND HER!" He screams, and runs into the DWMA, leaving Yoshioka alone, by herself, behind.

Yoshioka looked behind her, and screamed. Rena was holding a hacker behind her back, and her eyes were shaped like demon eyes. "What a clueless and stupid boy, don't you agree?" She said, looking at Yoshioka. Yoshioka looked down at Her. "N-No… No he's not!" She stammered.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're so weak!" She began to laugh in her face.

Rage began to fill up in Yoshioka. "N-No….I'm….NOT!" She screamed, and slapped Rena so hard she fell to the ground, and Yoshioka ran into the DWMA to look for Fate.

Meanwhile, in the DWMA, Fate ran around in the halls, trying to find Rena. Professor Stein grabbed Fate by the collar, and without even looking up from the ground in his spinny chair, spoke out "No running in the halls."

"BUT I'M TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE!" He yelled. "AND WHEN I DO, SHE'LL PAY!"

"Who?" Stein looked up at him.

"I don't know!" Fate replied back. "She just smiled when I asked!"

"Okkkkaaaaaay…..?" Stein looked at him oddly, and let him go, and Fate ran off.

Yoshioka was also in the school halls, running as fast as she could, when she ran into Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. "What the—look at where you're going!" He told Yoshioka. Rena appeared behind her. "You really think you could get rid of me that easily?!" Rena scared her. "Who are you- Both of you!?" Kid yelled.

Yoshioka hugged Kid, trying to kick at Rena. "HELP ME!" Yoshioka yelled.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Kid screamed. Rena held up her hacker, just about to hit them, as she laughed insanely.

Soul, from some random spot, jumped in, trying to jump in FRONT of Yoshioka, but ends up knocking into her, knocking them both onto the ground. "Well hello there…" Soul blushed. Kid got hit with the hacker instead, right in the shoulder. Kid held his shoulder, screaming. Fate suddenly walked in, pretty shocked. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"YOU MADE IT ASYMETRICAL!" Kid yells. Fate suddenly noticed that Yoshioka and Soul were on the ground. "Wh-What?" Fate stammered at Yoshioka and Soul, as Rena laughed insanely. Fate looked over, to see Rena. "YOU!" He screamed, pointing. She slowly stopped laughing. "What?" She asked.

Fate looked over at Yoshioka, and saw that she couldn't turn into a knife, as she was under Soul. "Ummmm….. Hi…..?" Fate stammered.

"This. Is. So. Awkward." Soul said. Kid looked over at Soul and Yoshioka, then started laughing, but then stopped with a sharp "OW!" And he held onto his shoulder. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Soul screamed. "It's funny because you haven't even tried to get up." Rena snickered. "SHUT UP!" "Why should I?" "Please get off of me, Soul…" Yoshioka whimpered.

Rena stood behind them, wielding her hacker, about to hit Soul.


End file.
